Fox in a Desert
by Kitsunegirl693
Summary: Gaara is 5 years old and meets a strange girl who has lost her memory. Will they become friends? Or will Gaara unintentionally kill the first friend he ever had? Gaara/OC fic. This is my first attempt at a fanfic so please read and review.
1. Discovery

Summery: A young five-year-old Gaara meets a mysterious girl who has lost her memory. Will they become friends? Or will Gaara accidentally kill the first friend he ever had?

A/N: Just to let all of you know this was originally a random idea that I wrote down in a journal I had lying around. I continued writing whatever idea came into my head and finally showed some of it to a friend who told me it was pretty good. So after some revising I came up with this.

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Naruto. The only characters I own are the OC's

Fox in a Desert

Chapter 1 Discovery

Nothing. Nothing but an endless sea of sand and unbearable, scorching heat. The only sound that could be heard was the howling wind. "Wh-where am I? What am I doing here?"

A lone figure was stumbling along, lost, and alone in the seemingly endless desert. The figure was a small child; its clothes were torn, ripped, and covered in blood. The child's face was also covered in blood and sand, so much so that it was unrecognizable. "It's so hot… Everything hurts. I'm… alone…"

_**"Your not alone..."**_

"Huh?" The child turned and looked around, startled by the sound. But noone was there. "Who are you? Where are you?"

**_"You will know in time. You must keep going."_**

"I can't."

**_"Yes you can."_**

The world began to turn and everything went black. _"I'm I dying?"_ the child fell to the ground, and remembered no more.

_Border patrol? That's what I've been assigned on? _Thought a young Chunin. _That has to be one of the easiest mission's ever._ This Chunin's name was Yura, and he was rather disappointed that his first mission as a new Chunin of the Hidden Sand was something as simple as border patrol. "Yura! Pay attention!" Snapped the commanding officer. His name was Baki.

Yura immediately snapped to attention. "Sorry sir." He said, ashamed he had let his mind wander off. Baki only nodded, and turned to address the rest of the ninja in the patrol squad.

"Now, as I was saying, we will be checking out the border we share with the Land of Fire. We've been receiving reports about a band of rouge ninja who've been operating in that area. Which is exactly why only Chunin and Jonin are being sent on this mission. We need to deal with the problem quickly before it can get out of hand."

"Sir, exactly how many ninja are we talking about?" asked Yura.

"Ten I believe. Or that's what the reports we have received from the Leaf Village have said. Most of them are Chunin and Jonin from the Land of Earth." Baki told the men.

_Stone ninja? As if the desert was dangerous enough on it's own, Now this?_ Yura thought worriedly.

"Are there any more questions?" All the ninja shook their heads. "Good. Let's move out!"

"Yes sir!"

The patrol group had been running for about an hour or so when Yura notice something unusual lying in the sand. "Baki, what's that over there?" he said, pointing at whatever was lying in the sand, a few yards ahead.

Baki looked in the direction Yura had indicated and ordered the men to stop. "I don't know Yura."

"Maybe we should check it out."

"Hmm, alright the rest of you fan out and see if you can find anything. Report to me immediately if you do."

"Yes sir."

As the ninja spread out, Baki and Yura make their way to the object lying in the sand. When they where a few feet away Yura realized what he was looking at. "Baki…" he said in a low voice. "I think it's a child…"

"What?" Baki exclaimed.

"And it has crimson red hair." Yura continued in the same low tone.

Baki stopped, shocked at what Yura had just said and looked at the child. "But- but that's not possible… He's in the village."

Yura stood next to the body, it was covered in blood and sand; the clothes were torn and revealed numerous slash marks and bruises. On the child's back was a rather nasty looking, ragged gash, from a sword, by the look of it.

"Who could have done this…?" Yura said in a shocked voice, "Is the child even still alive?"

"I don't know Yura…" Baki was in complete shock. He'd seen many things during the Ninja Wars, but never, in all his time as a Jonin, had he seen anything like this.

Yura bent down to take a closer look. "The child's still alive!" he exclaimed, "I can sense a slight pulse but it's not that strong."

"Get that child to the village at once!"

"Yes sir!" Yura said, picking the child up in his arms. _It feels so fragile. _He thought sadly._ I will not allow this child to die. _"Should I take the child to Yashamaru?" he asked standing up again.

"Yes. But go quickly! You have to get there as fast as you can!"

"Right!" Yura said, speeding off in the direction of the Sand Village.

As Baki watched Yura depart he heard a shout from one of the other ninja. "Baki-san, come quick! There's something over here that you really need to see!"

"I'm on my way!" Baki called to the other ninja, taking one last look in the direction that Yura had gone, and ran to where all the other patrol members were starting to gather.

What he saw when he got there made his blood run cold. "What in the-?"

It was a man. Or what used to be a man. Someone or something had ravaged the body so much that it was hard to tell it had even been a man.

"We've identified the body as a former Jonin from the Land of Earth. And we suspect that he is the leader of the rouge ninja."

"I want three of you to take the body back to the sand for a full autopsy report. The rest of you are to follow me so that we can see if there are any more bodies in the area."

"Yes sir!"

Meanwhile the man called Yashamaru was attending to a young boy with crimson red hair and black rings around his aqua blue eyes. "So Gaara," Yashamaru said, "how are you today?" "I'm fine Yashamaru." Gaara told his uncle in a small voice. Yashamaru smiled a little and said "Alright. I've got to go and check on the medical report, I'll be back in a while."

"Ok."

Gaara watched as his kind uncle left, and sighed. He was lying when he said that he was fine. In truth He was a little sad. He was sad because no matter what he did or how hard he tried all other kids in the Sand were afraid of him. Whenever they saw him coming they screamed and ran off. It was all because of Shukaku.

Gaara walked over to a mirror and stared blankly at his reflection. It was all because of Shukaku, the sand demon that was sealed inside of him. Shukaku was the cause of all of Gaara's grief, and the reason why he couldn't sleep. Gaara never fell asleep because when he did… well, it wasn't pretty. Shukaku also gave Gaara the power to control sand, and that was also why Gaara had never been hurt in his life; the sand always protected him. Gaara sighed again and glanced over to the picture of his mother. He never knew her because she died when he was born; again because of Shukaku.

His father was always busy, but that was because he was Kazekage. So the only one to take care of him and his older siblings, Temari and Kankuro, was Yashamaru. Yashamaru was their mother's younger twin brother and was very kind. Gaara felt at ease around Yashamaru and liked him very much. And even though Temari and Kankuro were his siblings, they were afraid of him too.

Yashamaru was sure that Gaara was lying when he had said he was fine. But nothing he could do about that he had to go get the medical report. Then he'd have to have a word with Temari and Kankuro about getting along with each other.

Yura made it to the village in record time. "Yura what is it? And who is that?" Yura had no time to answer the sentry-nin's questions, the child needed help.

"Quick I need you to get Yashamaru! This child needs medical care!" Yura said. "I'll get the child to the mansion."

"You got it." The sentry didn't need to be told twice, he saw how bad the child's condition was. He ran off as fast as he could to the hospital. He had to get Yashamaru.

Yura, meanwhile, was running pull-mell to the Kazekage's mansion. Ignoring the stares he was getting from villagers as he ran past.

Yashamaru was already at the hospital reading up on the medical report for the week. Everything seemed to be ok nothing major and no one had died. Then one of the sentry-nin burst in. "Yashamaru!" the men yelled.

"What? What is it?" Yashamaru said alarmed.

"A child. Yura brought a young child into the village. The child is unconscious and in terrible shape. Yura is taking it to the Kazekage's mansion." The ninja said in a rush. "Alright. You go back to the gate, I'll get there as fast as I can."

"Yes sir!" Yashamaru ran back to the mansion, everything else forgotten.

A/N: So what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Or just clicked on the wrong link. Whatever you think, tell me, because I would love to know. Send me your reviews!


	2. Stranger

Ok second chapter hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Fox in a Desert

Chapter 2 Stranger

Gaara was alarmed when Yura burst into the room. "What-?"

"Gaara I need you to go get me a wet rag. Then I need you to stand by the door and tell me when Yashamaru comes back." Yura said. "It's very important."

Gaara didn't say anything but did what he was told. Yura laid the girl on the bed and waited for Gaara to come back. When he did he handed Yura the rag and stood out in the hallway near the door.

After Gaara went out into the hallway Yura started to clean all the blood and sand off of the child's face. After 30 seconds he saw the child's face for the first time; it was a girl, and she looked so sweet and innocent. _How could anyone hurt her?_ He thought.

_At last, _Yashamaru ran into the mansion and tried to find were Yura had taken the child. Then Yashamaru saw Gaara, "Where?" he asked. Gaara didn't say anything just pointed. Yashamaru nodded and went inside, and Gaara followed him into the room.

Yura explained how he found the child then left to go tell the Kazekage.

"Yura," said Yashamaru.

"Yes?"

"Tell him that I'll care for the child until we can figure out what to do with her."

"Yes sir." Yura said, and left the room glancing back as he did and hoped that the little girl would be all right.

"Ok, so lets see what we have here." Yashamaru checked the girl over, and she _was_ in bad shape; she was covered in wounds. Most of them were minor, thankfully, but a rib was broken and a few more were cracked; plus there was that gash left by the sword.

"Gaara, go get me rags, bandages, and a bowl of water." Yashamaru told him.

"How much?" Gaara asked.

"As much as you can carry." Yashamaru said, "Go, now." Gaara ran out of the room to go get what his uncle needed. _Now_, his uncle thought, _to stop the bleeding._

Temari and Kankuro were so busy arguing with each other that they didn't notice Gaara walk in.

"It's your fault!" Kankuro exclaimed.

"MY fault? How is it my fault?" his older sister demanded. "You're the one who broke my fan!"

"No I didn't!" her brother said. "You're the one who broke MY puppet!"

"I never touched your stupid doll!"

"He's not a doll!" Kankuro yelled furiously. But Temari wasn't listening anymore, she just noticed Gaara over by the door. "Gaara, what-?" Temari exclaimed.

"Gaara?" Kankuro turned around and saw his little brother. Gaara wasted no time telling his brother and sister what had happened.

Gaara was, to say the least, a little freaked out. "He told me to get rags, bandages, and a bowl of water. As much as I could carry."

"Kankuro you go get the water, the eldest sibling said. "Gaara you go get the bandages, and I'll get the rags." Amazingly, Kankuro did what he was told without complaint, so he filled a large bowel with water and rushed off to get it to Yashamaru.

Yashamaru was just closing up the last of the child's wounds when Kankuro came in with the water. "Good, Kankuro thank you." The medic-nin said. "Put it on the table." Kankuro did so and walked out of the room. A moment later Temari came in with the rags, and Gaara came in with an armful of bandages. "Put it on the table." Yashamaru repeated. Both did as instructed and Temari left, but Gaara walked over to the bed.

Gaara had never seen anything like that in his life. "Yashamaru…"

"Gaara she'll be fine I stopped the bleeding just calm down, OK?"

"Yes but-…" Gaara began, but stopped when Yashamaru made a face. "OK Yashamaru."

"Good." Yashamaru said, and then began to clean off the rest of the blood and sand from the girl.

Yura had just finished explaining what had happened to the Kazekage. He seemed to be talking it pretty well. "Very well." Said the Kazekage. "If Yashamaru is willing to care for the child then she can stay."

"How long my Lord?" Yura asked nervously.

"As long as it takes to find out were she came from, and why she was alone in the desert." He replied.

"Oh."

"You may go now. And tell Yashamaru that he needs to keep her out of trouble, as well as Gaara."

"Yes, Lord Kazekage, as you wish." Yura told him as he turned to leave.

*****5 hours later*****

"Hmm," Yashamaru said. Yet again checking the girl over. "She's slightly dehydrated and is still running a high fever."

"Why?" asked Gaara.

"Not sure," replied Yashamaru, "She might have gotten heat stroke from being in the desert so long. Which might explain why she passed out."

"Is she going to wake up?"

"Well her fever _is_ going down. She'll probably wake up in a few days or so. Two at the earliest."

"That's good." Gaara said, more to himself than Yashamaru.

He stared at the girl in the bed for a while when Yashamaru asked, "Gaara, are you hungry?"

Gaara looked up at his uncle, "Yes a little." He told him.

"I'll go get something for us, then. Tell me if anything happens, OK?"

"OK." Gaara said.

The stars were out and the moon was rising when Yashamaru left. Gaara glanced at the girl that was sleeping peacefully on the bed. Then sighed in frustration. _"Why can't I do that?"_ He thought sadly. _"I could never. Not with out Shukaku taking over and reeking havoc with my body." _Still Gaara hoped that he and the girl could become friends. But the he thought, _"Everyone is afraid of me… but… maybe…"_ As Gaara looked at the unconscious form on the bed he felt strangely at peace, _"Yes, just maybe we _can _become friends."_ Gaara closed his eyes for a moment to think about that for a while.

Then Gaara heard a cold voice. A voice that was filled with malice and sent shivers down your spine. **"Gaara," **it said, "**Let me out." **Gaara's eyes snapped open in alarm at the sound, and looked around the room, searching for the speaker. **"Kill her."** The voice continued**, "Make her blood rain down. Snap her neck and tear her apart."**

Gaara, realizing that no one was in the room but the girl and himself; suddenly realized the voice was coming from inside his head. It was telling him to kill the unconscious girl! _"No,"_ he told himself, _"No, I wont!"_

"**Yes you will!" **The voice screamed at him.

Gaara fell to the ground as a throbbing pain filled his head; coupled with a monstrous roaring. He griped his head in a futile effort to make it stop. Whatever the voice was it wanted blood. _"I… have to get away before I…" _Sand rose up in an agitated way, and began to swirl around Gaara.

That was when Yashamaru walked in and, alarmed, ran over to Gaara to see what was wrong. "Gaara! What is it?" his uncle said, trying to stay calm.

"Make it stop," Gaara answered in a low voice.

"What?"

"Make the voice go away…!"

* * *

A/N: Haha! Cliffhanger! Don't blame me; my friend suggested it and I highly value her opinion. Please review!


	3. Your name is?

A/N: All right next chapter! By the way I'm looking for Beta Readers. It would help a lot to get some more opinions on this story.

SD (standard disclaimer): I do not own Naruto or Gaara. No matter how awesome that would be.

* * *

Fox in a Desert

Chapter 3 Your name is?

_Previously:_

"_Gaara! What is it?" his uncle said, trying to stay calm._

"_Make it stop," Gaara answered in a low voice._

"_What?"_

"_Make the voice go away…!"_

Yashamaru had never been so shocked in his life when he heard Gaara talking about a voice. _"It must be Shukaku, trying to take control of Gaara."_He realized. "Gaara," Yashamaru said calmly, "Look at me," Gaara look up, his eyes blank and glazed over, "Yes good." Yashamaru started to gather some healing chakra into his hand. "I want you to listen to me. Try to block out Shukaku, focus on something else." Yashamaru put his hand on Gaara's forehead. After a few tense moments the sand dissipated and Gaara's eyes didn't look unfocused or glazed over anymore. "That's better." Yashamaru said standing up again and made Gaara sit down in a chair.

Gaara sat down. He didn't know what Yashamaru did but the voice was gone now. "Here." Yashamaru handed Gaara something red that was about the size of his hand.

"What is it?" He asked.

"An apple. They're really good. Try it." His uncle urged.

Gaara looked at the apple then took a bite of it. It _was_good! It tasted sweet; he didn't usually get to taste sweet things since he lived in the desert, but he liked it. "Thanks Yashamaru!" he told his uncle as he ate the apple. Yashamaru just laughed and finished his apple as well.

Yashamaru yawned. _"How long has it been since I've had some sleep? Three days?" _He decided on checking the girl one more time before he went to bed. So Yashamaru stood up, stretched, and walked over to the bed. "Well her fever is gone." He said checking her over. "She should wake up in two or three days."

"Really? That's good." Gaara said relived.

"_Well, well Gaara seems to like her…" _Yashamaru thought. "I'm gonna go to bed OK Gaara?"

"OK Yashamaru" Gaara said. Yashamaru smiled warmly and exited the room humming something. Stopping only to turn the lights off.

Gaara sat there in the dark for a while. He wasn't afraid of the dark, but he lit a candle anyway.

Other than the candle the only light in the room was from the full moon shining through the window. Gaara stood by the window a long time just staring at the night sky. Gaara had always been interested in the stars and would usually be on the roof looking at them all night, since he couldn't sleep he had to do something at night.

*****Midnight*****

Yashamaru was wrong about when the girl would wake up. It was midnight, Gaara still by the window, when the girl's eyes started to flutter open. When she opened them she was shocked to find herself in a strange bed. She let out a slight gasp.

Gaara was just starting to notice the change in chakra flow in the person behind him, when he heard the soft gasp of surprise. He quickly turned around and saw that the girl was awake and sitting upright, stairing around her in wide-eyed shock. She froze when she saw that she was not alone.

They stared at each other, not moving or making a sound. When at last, Gaara moved toward her. She just stared at him, unblinking. "Who- who are you?" the girl asked nervously. "Where am I?"

Gaara stayed silent for a few more seconds before telling her, "My name is Sabaku no Gaara, and your in the Hidden Sand Village."

"The Hidden Sand Village?" She asked.

"Yes, you were found in the desert unconscious." Gaara then noticed that she was wearing a pair of black gloves. They looked like the kind Kankuro wore, cut so that the top halves of the fingers were exposed. She saw he was looking and pulled her hands out of sight.

"So," Gaara said, "What is your name?"

She was silent for a long while but finally answered, "Yukie Kitsune."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! And I'm sorry the chapters are so short. By the way if you have any suggestions I would gladly like to know about them. I really want to improve on my story telling. Review please! I mean it if you don't I will sic Gaara on you


	4. Yukie Kitsune

A/N: Sorry for the delay but a lot of stuff has been happening, mostly because it was the end of the school year. But anyway, this is the next chapter, and because I'll be gone for a week to a youth camp for my church I'm gonna try to post the next chapter later this week.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Gaara. The only character(s) I own are the OC's.

* * *

Fox in a Desert

Chapter 4 Yukie Kitsune

"So Yukie Kitsune…." Gaara said to himself as he watched the last stars fade in the early morning light. That was six hours ago, she'd fallen asleep again before he could ask anything else. He'd only left the room because he had to tell Yashamaru what he had learned from the stranger, but not just yet. Yashamaru was tired and Gaara wanted to wait until the sun came up before telling his uncle. "Well, better do it now."

Yukie was awake, lying in the bed and stairing at the ceiling. She was trying to remember what head happened to her. But she kept coming up blank; the only thing she could remember was her name and wisps of memories that made no sense. After a while Yukie gave up and turned over to try and get some more sleep.

When Gaara walked into Yashamaru's room he was surprised to find him awake already. "Yes? What is it Gaara-sama?"

"She woke up…" Gaara told him.

"What?" He asked. _"I was sure that she would have been asleep for at least two more days."_

"She told me her name was Yukie Kitsune."

"_Kitsune?" _Yashamaru thought puzzled, _"That's a strange name… I think I've heard that name before, but where?"_ "Did she say anything else?"

"No, she fell asleep again before I could ask."

"Well, let's go see if she's awake again. If she is then we can see if we can find out anything else."

*****Later*****

"So, she can only remember her name."

"Yes Lord Kazekage." Replied Yura, "That's what Yashamaru said."  
"Well if she remembers anything else tell me immediately." The Kazekage ordered.

"Yes sir!" said Yura and left to report to Yashamaru.

"You can't remember anything at all?" Yashamaru asked as he checked the bandages he had put on last night. "_What's this?"_ He thought. "_They're as clean as they where when I put them on last night… There's not any sign of scaring either."_

Yukie turned to face Yashamaru, and said, "I hardly remember anything at all."

"Hmm…"

"I've always healed quickly. I don't know why." She said as if she knew what he was thinking.

"I see…" Yashamaru suppressed a shiver. "_Her eyes are very unnerving. Like she can see strait through me…"_

Yukie's eye color was just as surprising to Gaara. The reason? They were a deep sapphire blue that seemed to see everything; that could se right into your very soul. But they were also honest and always told you more than what her words could tell, while at the same time filled with secrets.

As Yashamaru finish unwrapping all the bandages, he noticed the gloves Yukie was wearing. Up till now he hadn't paid much attention because he was so preoccupied by her injuries. "May I see your hands?" He asked.

Yukie looked a little startled at the question but nodded after a few seconds. Yashamaru smiled in a friendly way and pulled off the gloves.

As the gloves came off Yashamaru immediately found something out of the ordinary. Yukie's left hand was just as pale and clear as the rest of her skin but something on her right hand made him stop. He turned the hand over so that the palm faced up and his eyes widened in surprise. On it was a birthmark, but it was shaped just like a fox. This is strange in it's self, but the fox also had nine tails. The tails of the fox fanned out and swirled around her fingers and wrist.

Yashamaru let go of her hand and Yukie put them back on. "Strange," He said after a while. "How long have you had that mark Yukie?"

"All my life." She replied. "I was born with it."

"I see."

"Is it something bad? From what I can remember, people always avoided me when they saw it."

"No," Yashamaru said shaking his head. "Not bad. Just unusual."

There was a short silence while Yukie stared at her hands. Then, "Are you two hungry?" Yashamaru asked as he stood up and stretched.

Gaara and Yukie look at each other and nodded. "Yes." Said Yukie.

"I'll go get something then." He said walking out the door.

Yukie watched Yashamaru exit the room. She didn't know why but she felt safe with him.

"He's my uncle you know." Gaara said, suddenly breaking the silence.

"Really?"

"Yes."

After a short silence Gaara asked, "After we eat, do you want to see the village?"

Yukie thought about that for a second. _"Well it couldn't hurt could it?"_

"Sure."

* * *

Well at least it's longer than the last chapter. Thank you for reading. Now my friend has an announcement.

Amber: The first person to review gets an e-cookie! But if you don't I will hunt you down and-

OK! That's all the time we have today! Bye!


	5. Seeing the Village

A/N: Well I said I would update later this week, and since it's my birthday today I'm giving my readers a treat! =3 There isn't much but bear with me. And if anyone has any ideas for the story I'll gladly consider putting them in.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Fox in a Desert

Chapter 5 Seeing the Village

_Previously:_

"_After we eat, do you want to see the village?"_

_Yukie thought about that for a second. "_Well it couldn't hurt could it_?"_

"_Sure."_

Yashamaru waved good-bye to Gaara and Yukie as they left the mansion. _Good thing Temari had something that would fit her. _He thought as the two redheads disappeared from view. _I hope I don't get in trouble for letting him go out by himself. _Yashamaru sighed and went back inside. "They just need to stay out of trouble," he said to himself.

"Kankuro!"

"Not again." Yashamaru groaned. He ran to the room the scream had come from and found Temari holding a broken fan. "What happened?" he asked, although he could guess the answer.

"Kankuro broke one of me fans again."

"Did not!" Kankuro yelled from another room.

Yashamaru face palmed. "You two go through this every day. Why can't you get along?"

"Because he's an idiot." Temari said.

"I am not an idiot!" her brother yelled, running into the room.

"Calm down, calm down." Yashamaru said, hoping that they wouldn't start fighting. "Why can't you two go a day without arguing? Gaara dosen't act like that, and you don't argue with him at all."

The two siblings fell silent at this. _That's only because he freaks us out. _Temari thought, but kept it to herself.

"That's better. Now I want both of you to stop arguing and get along with each other for the rest of the day. If you can't, don't stay in the same room."

"Yes Yashamaru." They said.

"Good, now play nice." Said Yashamaru, hopefully thinking that they wouldn't kill each other.

Meanwhile Yukie was having a great time with Gaara. He really knew his way around the village; almost like he had the whole thing mapped on the inside of his head.

"Why are there so many people out this early?" Yukie asked.

"Because, it's not as hot in the morning as it is later on in the day." He explained. "Around noon everyone goes back inside until late afternoon."

"Oh." She said, "That makes sense." Gaara smiled a little. At least he had someone to talk to, and Yukie's questions didn't bother him that much.

After a while they passed by one of the few playgrounds in the village.

"Hey Gaara, look!" she exclaimed.

"What?"

"There are some kids playing over there." She told him, "Why don't we go over?"

He didn't answer at first just stared at the ground. "Gaara?"

"You can," he said, "I'll stay over here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's ok."

Yukie looked at Gaara expecting him to explain but he never met her gaze. So she turned with a last look at him before walking towards the group of kids.

She was halfway there when one of them noticed her. He nudged the boy next to him and pointed toward her, and asked him something. Yukie could catch some of the other boy's answer; he had looked at her and shook his head muttering "Not him." Yukie stopped; uncertain for a moment, because the kids had stopped whatever they were doing and stared at her. _Why do they look like they're ready to run at the drop of a pin?_

Yukie shook her head to get that idea out of her head, and continued to walk toward the group. They finally relaxed when she was three feet away and it was obvious that she wasn't who they thought she was. It was then Yukie realized why they had reacted the way they did. Her hair. She had the same color hair that Gaara did. And, at a distance, she looked like he did. _But why would they be afraid of Gaara?" _she thought. _"I'll have to ask him later…"_

"Hello." Said one of the boys.

"Hi, I'm Yukie."

"Nice to meet you Yukie, I'm Isamu."

"Can I join you?"

"Sure." Said a girl next to Isamu. "We need another player anyway. I'm Akiko by the way."

"Cool."

Gaara watched the events from the shadow of a nearby house. _Well they didn't run away from her; that would have been a little hard to explain. But she's not a fool, she noticed they're reaction. I just hope she won't ask… _Gaara sighed. _Although knowing her she probably will…_

* * *

A/N: Isamu means courage. Akiko can mean autumn child, bright child, or sparkling child. And Yukie can mean happiness, good fortune and snow.

Kitsunegirl: All right chapter finished.

Amber: There wasn't much in that chapter…

Kitsunegirl: Shut up!

Amber: Make me!

*pulls out pickle*

Amber: Uh-oh…

Kitsunegirl: Say that again.

Amber: Eep. *runs away*

Kitsunegirl: Please read and review! Come back here!


	6. Stories

A/N: Ok sixth chapter. I know it took awhile but 1. I'm lazy and 2. School just started like a week ago. So there.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Gaara in anyway.

* * *

Fox in a Desert

Chapter 6 Stories

The day was growing hotter as the sun rose higher in the sky over the desert. All the Village children were saying good-bye to their friends as they made their way home. Yukie was no exception. Waving good-bye to her new friends she noticed Gaara, barely visible in the shadows of a nearby building. He looked a little sad. _I wonder what's wrong._

"See you later Yukie!" shouted Isamu.

"Yeah see ya!" Yukie called.

The other kids were also saying good-bye to her as they all went home for the afternoon, saying that they hoped she would join them tomorrow. After they had all gone, Yukie walked over to Gaara. "Gaara, is something wrong?" she asked in a worried tone. He didn't answer. "Come on," Yukie said, "You can tell me."

"Your not afraid of me?" He said finally.

"Why would I be afraid of you?"

"…."

"Are the other kids in the village afraid of you?" His only response was a slight nod. "Why?"

"I'll tell you later." He said, and started walking away. Yukie could see he would say no more; so she didn't press the issue. Instead she followed him without another word.

After Yashamaru's little discussion with Temari and Kankuro, they had decided to practice their ninjutsu together. Temari, being the oldest, was helping Kankuro master his Puppet Master Jutsu. Yashamaru was watching this carefully, just incase they started going at each other again.

After a time Yashamaru said, "Ok, good. Time for a break."

"Yes sir." They said.

*****Many hours later*****

Gaara and Yukie were sitting on one of the cliff sides that surrounded the village. The sun was setting, so the light made the desert look even more like an ocean of sand. "So, are you gonna tell me why the others in your village are so afraid of you?"

Gaara sighed he knew this was coming. "This is a long story so get comfortable." Yukie nodded.

Gaara looked at her a moment then started. "Many years ago, all the ninja villages were in a great war. Known as the 3rd Great Ninja World War. After it was over, and all the nations regained stability, the Sand Village was in disarray. The 3rd Kazekage was gone, and know one knew where he was. We needed a new Kage. Someone who could bring the Sand back to it's former strength. That's when they chose my father."

Gaara paused for a second and looked over at Yukie again; she was looking at him intently, begging him to go on. "The village was repaired and shortly after, Temari was born. However, many people were killed, both shinobi and civilians. We needed more shinobi."

"A year after Temari was born our mother gave birth to Kankuro. Father was losing too many Genin, and the Wind daimyo had stopped giving missions to our village. He began giving them to the Leaf Village. He told my father, 'Konoha has more shinobi and many of them are famous ninja that are more capable. Until you can make one shinobi that does the work of forty we cannot do business.'

Yukie was shocked. "What did your father do?"

Gaara was silent for a while. "He did what the feudal lord told him to do."

"What?"

"He created a shinobi that could do the work of forty."

"How?"

"After much thought, he came up with the idea to seal Shukaku the Sand Spirit into someone. To create another Jinchuriki."

_A Jinchuriki?_ Yukie knew about the Biju and the Jinchuriki only because she had heard of them before. She dimly remembered her mother explaining what they were, and what they were for. "How could he do that?"

"…. By asking a favor from the only one in Suna who knew how, Granny Chiyo."

At this point Yukie could hear a kind of bitter sadness in Gaara's voice. But why she knew not.

"When he went to see her, at the first mention of the word 'Jinchuriki' she slammed the door in his face. He begged through the door told her that she had promised one last favor to the village. She laughed in his face. The last two Jinchuriki were too old. They couldn't properly bond with Shukaku and went insane from the strain."

"Father knew he would have to use a child. And had already decided to use one of his own children; he didn't want anyone else to catty that burden. But Kankuro might be too old to carry the Sand Spirit. He was already two years old, but mother was pregnant with me at the time."

"What did he do?" Yukie asked, but dreading the answer.

"He had Granny Chiyo seal Shukaku in my unborn self."

"What!"

Gaara looked at her for a moment, and then started to speak in a low voice. "A few days after that I was born; my mother died in the process."

How could anyone want such a thing done to their own child? Yukie was appalled.

"…. She was torn open from the inside out. Blood was everywhere."

"How do you know that?"

"I read the medical report." Yukie was in stunned silence.

"That's why I've never been injured." Gaara muttered quietly.

"Huh?"

"The sand protects me from harm, so I've never been injured before."

Yukie didn't know how to respond. "That's why everyone's afraid of me… It dosen't help that I've accidentally attacked people in public. A few times I killed people who were too close, without ever meaning to."

"Gaara…"

"I almost killed you too; because Shukaku was telling me to. But I didn't listen." Gaara said, more to himself than Yukie. _I think I might have said too much…_ He thought.

Yukie did nothing of the sort. She couldn't believe that Gaara was bad or the monster his village thought he was. _He just seems so kind and gentle. _Yukie thought looking at Gaara, who had turned his head away from her. _And yet he's full of such inner turmoil and sadness…_

_I'm surprised she hasn't run away screaming yet… _Gaara thought before he felt a hand being laid on his shoulder. He turned around quickly; surprised by the action, and even more surprised by the fact the sand hadn't sprung up in defense.

Yukie's eyes were shining in the light of the sunset. And she seemed to say with her eyes, "I'm not going anywhere." It was then Gaara realized that Yukie would always be his friend, no matter what.

* * *

A/N:

Kitsunegirl: OMG! That was better than I thought it would be.

Amber: ….

Kitsunegirl: What?

Amber: You chased me with a pickle.

Kitsunegirl: Oh you're still mad about that.

Amber: No duh.

Kitsunegirl: ….

Amber: ….

Kitsunegirl: … Sooo, wanna go out for pizza?

Amber: Sure.

Kitsunegirl: Alright! Please read and review!


	7. Gifts

A/N: Alright 7th chapter! Whoot! XD I would like to thank Amber for editing this chapter, as well as Kat. Noone could have better friends. Anyway this fanfic will end in two or three more chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Legend of Zelda or Pokemon they belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

Fox in a Desert

Chapter 7: Gifts

Yukie was lying in the bed she was using till further notice, and staring at the ceiling. She was thinking about the conversation she'd had with Gaara on the way back to the Kazekage building.

"_Hey Gaara, how old are you?"_

"_Five, why?"_

"_Just wondering."_

_Silence. "How old are you?"_

"_Uh… Five, I think… Yeah, now I remember my birthday was a few days ago."_

"_Really? Did you get anything?"_

_Yukie thought about that for a few moments then, "Yes… Ah! My mother gave me a new ninja outfit, an ocarina, and a…" Yukie reached up to her neck for a moment._

"_What is it Yukie?"_

"_A necklace. It was a necklace with a charm on it; and the charm was a nine-tailed fox, like the birthmark on my hand."_

"_Where is it?"_

"_I can't remember. I know I had it on… It must have fallen off in the desert! Oh man, that necklace was important!"_

"…_Yukie?"_

"_Huh? What is it Gaara?"_

"_Should I get you something? After all, you are my friend."_

_Yukie laughed, "You don't have to Gaara don't worry about it."_

"…"

"I wonder what he was thinking" Yukie said to herself.

*****Meanwhile*****

Gaara was back on the roof. He still wanted to give Yukie _something,_ but what? Then he remembered what she had said about her necklace.

"If it's that important to her, I'll find it." He vowed to himself. With that he stood and went to find Yura.

"You want me to _what_?" Yura asked.

"Please, it's important." Gaara begged.

"… Fine, I'll do it. There hasn't been very much activity in that area, so it shouldn't be too hard to find."

"Arigatou, Yura."

Yura only responded with a nod and ran off into the desert.

******The next day******

Gaara was looking for Yukie. A few hours after Yura went out he came back with the necklace, which really made Gaara's day. So now all he had to do was find her. Only problem, he couldn't. He checked the room she was using a few hours after the sun had come up, but she wasn't there. So now, after looking all over the entire Kazekage building, Yashamaru told him that she had gone out to the training area that was behind the mansion. He'd said she'd gone back there early that morning after grabbing something to eat, Kankuro and Temari went back there a little bit after Yukie had.

Gaara thanked him and went outside. What he saw, made him stop in his tracks.

Yukie was in a black training outfit and sparing with Kankuro. Kankuro charged at Yukie with a yell but Yukie sidestepped out of his way with the grace of a dancer. Gaara stood motionless as Yukie blocked, avoided, and counterattacked Kankuro's every move like she knew what he was thinking. Then when Kankuro went of balance for a moment Yukie jumped on his back and shoved him into the ground.

"That was amazing!" Gaara exclaimed.

"Gaara! Good morning!" Yukie said in greeting.

"Get off…" came the muffled voice of Kankuro.

"Oh," Yukie said, "Sorry Kankuro."

"No it's fine." He said getting up and dusting himself off. "That was the most amazing fighting I've ever seen! How did you do that?"

"Now that's my little secret," Yukie teased, "But maybe I'll show you later."

Gaara laughed a little. "Hey Yukie, come here."

Yukie looked puzzled, but walked over to him while Kankuro tried to copy what she was doing when she was sparring with him, but only succeeded in falling on his face again.

"What is it?"

"I have something for you."

"Gaara I told you that you didn't have to."

"I know, but here." He held up the necklace.

"Gaara! How? When?" Yukie was lost for words.

"I asked Yura to find it. After all, he's the one who found you."

Yukie took the necklace from Gaara still wide-eyed in shock. "Thank you, Gaara. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Your welcome, Yuki-chan."

Yukie smiled at that, blue eyes laughing. She put on the necklace and said, "Gaara I can't thank you enough."

"Hey, no problem."

She hugged him, tears filling her eyes. "I know, Gaara." She said. "But you're a good friend."

Gaara blushed red, this never happened before… Oh well, he kinda liked it.

They spent the rest of the day together, but nothing really happened that day. Just Temari and Kankuro getting in a big fight with each other that Yashamaru had to break up because they started using jutsu on each other. Yukie also showed Gaara and his sibs how to do what she was doing when she was fighting Kankuro, or tried to. Kankuro couldn't really get it and kept falling on his face.

******Later******

It was nighttime and Yukie didn't feel tired yet; so she grabbed her recently found ocarina, opened the window, and climbed out onto the roof.

When Gaara came out he was surprised to find Yukie there.

"Hey Yukie," Gaara called, "What are you doing out here?"

"I couldn't sleep," she told him "So I came out here to enjoy the view."

Gaara laughed a little at that and sat down next to her.

They didn't talk much so Yukie pulled out her ocarina.

"What's that?"

"Oh, this?" asked Yukie, holding it up, "It's my ocarina."

"Ocarina? What's that?"

"It's a musical interment, almost like a flute."

"Oh," Gaara said, "Why does it look like a tooth?"

"Because it is a tooth," Yukie said mysteriously, "A fox tooth."

"Huh?"

"My mother told me that my father found it one day and made it into an ocarina. He told her that when she thought I was ready to give it to me."

"What does that mean?"

Yukie shrugged, "No idea."

After a few moments Yukie asked, "Do you wanna hear it?"

"I've never really listened to music before" Gaara admitted.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well we should fix that." Yukie said, "Now let's see… Oh this one is kinda like a lullaby, so it's really pretty." (Look for Zelda's Lullaby because that's the song I was thinking about for this part.)

Gaara wasn't sure of what he was hearing at first. He had heard a flute once before, but this sounded so much different. _"I've never heard anything so… eerie before."_ He thought. It _was_ kinda like a lullaby, sweet sounding, and light.

"Well that's most of what I remember." Yukie said, after finishing her song.

"Wow…"

"Heh, let's see… Oh!"

"What?"

"I just remembered a song my mother taught me. It was my favorite."

"What's it called?"

"I can't remember the name but it always reminded me of a great being awakening from a long sleep" (Look for Ballad of the Windfish or Lugia's Theme)

"Huh…"

"It went like this." And so Yukie began her song.

Yashamaru, Kankuro, and Temari were downstairs when they heard it, a faint sound coming from the roof.

"What's that sound?" Temari said.

"What sound?" grumbled Kankuro, who was still mad about what happened that morning, "I don't hear anything."

"No, I hear it too," said Yashamaru, "Just listen." Everything went quiet.

"I don't get it, what are we listening-" Kankuro fell silent. _"What_ is _that?" _he thought. The sound was sending chills down his spine. "It's coming from the roof." Temari said, looking up.

"Come on." said Yashamaru.

Almost everyone on the street heard it. Strange music was filling the air. "I've never heard anything like that before," said one old lady.

Gaara was listening intently to Yukie's song. It was strange… he felt, calm somehow. Yukie finished her song after a few minutes. Gaara looked around noticing that he and Yukie were not alone anymore.

Yashamaru, Temari, and Kankuro were standing about 5-feet away from Gaara and Yukie. What worried Gaara were their expressions. Both Temari and Kankuro looked afraid, and Yashamaru looked slightly alarmed. Gaara soon realized why. He looked down and saw sand swirling around him and Yukie. Gaara looked at Yukie; worried she would be frightened of him. But, surprise again! She looked perfectly calm, and said, "Looks like Shukaku liked my song too." She started laughing.

Gaara couldn't help it he laughed too. Kankuro, Temari, and Yashamaru relaxed as well. Temari and Kankuro were smiling a little, and Yashamaru was very happy indeed. Happy that Gaara had found a friend.

The sand was starting to float away when Yukie stopped laughing. "So, did you like it Gaara?"

"Yukie," Gaara said, "I have never heard anything like that before. I did like it, it was… different."

"Different isn't always a bad thing." With that Yukie stood and walked back into the house.

* * *

A/N: Kitsunegirl: Thanks Amber.

Amber: No prob.

Kat: Finally, I'm on here too.

Kitsunegirl: -_-'

Kat: What?

Kitsunegirl: Nothing. Anyway as I said before Fox in a Desert will end in two or three more chapters, but don't worry I still have other stuff coming up.

Kat: Please read and review! Meow. ^_^


	8. Yukie, Meet Shukaku

A/N: Ok next chapter hope you like it! This takes place a month after the last one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Chronicles of Narnia. They belong to Kishimoto-sensei and C.S. Louise.

* * *

Fox in a Desert

Chapter 8 Yukie, Meet Shukaku

Yukie opened her eyes and stretched her arms out in front of herself. "Morning already?"

"Yes"

"Gaara!" Yukie exclaimed, just now noticing the five-year-old redhead.

"Sorry. Did I scare you?" Gaara asked.

"No, just surprised me. That's all."

"Sorry," he said again.

"Don't worry about it. Did you need something?"

Gaara shook his head, "No. Just wanted to see if you were up yet."

"Oh."

"I'll see you downstairs then." Gaara told her; then left the room.

"_OK. That was slightly weird, but really sweet." _Yukie thought, as she got dressed.

*****Later*****

Yukie was sparring with Kankuro and Temari outside with Gaara watching from the sideline. Kankuro came running up from behind while Yukie was busy fighting his sister, but Yukie jumped out of the way at the last second and Kankuro crashed into Temari.

"Get off, Kankuro!" Temari yelled.

"Stop yelling at me!"

Yukie sweat dropped. "Guys?" But they weren't listening.

Gaara came up behind her and whispered, "Wanna see something?"

Yukie nodded. "Yeah. It looks like they'll be fighting for a while." Gaara smiled a little and indicated he wanted Yukie to follow him.

Yukie followed Gaara into a little storage room that had scrolls lining the walls. "Wow…"

"These are all the files of information for the Hidden Sand. Even files of rouge ninja from other villages."

Yukie picked one up and opened it to revile a pale man with eyes like a snake. "Whoa. Who's this? Michael Jackson? Oh wait, it says Orochimaru."

Gaara laughed, "He's a missing-nin from the Hidden Leaf. He left almost 20 years ago because he wasn't chosen to be the Forth Hokage."

"Huh…"

"Yukie! Gaara!" came a voice from the hall.

"It's Yashamaru! Yukie exclaimed, "Let's get outta here."

Gaara nodded and put the scroll back before running out after Yukie.

*****That night*****

The full moon's light shown through the window as it rose above the Sand Village. Yukie was sitting in her room thinking about all that had happened in the past month. _"It's amazing how much can change in a month." _She mused.

"Hey Gaara." Yukie said, turning around to face him.

"How'd you know it was me?" he said, sitting next to Yukie on the floor.

"I just knew." Gaara gave her a doubtful look. "OK, I have really good hearing, and only you are that light footed."

"Were you about to play?" he asked, pointing to the ocarina in her hand.

"Yeah. I remembered some more songs."

"That's wonderful!" said a very cheerful Yashamaru, walking into the room, and sitting on a chair in the corner.

"Hey Yashamaru." The two redheads said.

"What are you so happy about?" Yukie asked.

"I got promoted." Yashamaru told her, "I'm now one of the head medics.

"Cool."

"Yukie are you still going to play?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me Yashamaru."

"No problem."

"OK it's a kind of lullaby, but it might not sound like one." (Look for the Narnian Lullaby from The Chronicles of Narnia: the Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe.)

When Yukie started playing Gaara felt a slight thrill he always felt when she played. The song filled the air, and he started to feel a little tired. _"It really doesn't sound like a lullaby." _He thought, _"But why do I feel so tired?"_

Yashamaru was experiencing the same feeling of drowsiness and was starting to slump in his chair.

~Downstairs~

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did Not!"

"Did Too!"

"DID NOT!"  
"DID TOO!"

Temari and Kankuro were having another shouting match. This time Kankuro was accusing Temari of breaking his puppet. Then they heard Yukie playing, but didn't pay any mind to it, she tended to play a lot at night. "I never _touched_ your stupid doll."

"He's _not _a doll! And his name is Crow!"

"Whatever! I still didn't touch it."

"Yeah right! I know you did." At this point the songs effects were starting to take hold.

"Did… not…"

"Did… (yawn)… too…"

"I… Did… Not." Temari passed out on the floor and Kankuro, after a few seconds, did as well.

~Back with Gaara and Yukie~

Gaara was starting to slip into unconsciousness. NOT GOOD! Shukaku had already taken notice and was goading him to fall asleep. He wanted out, and he wanted out _now_.

Yashamaru had almost fallen asleep when he saw what was happening to Gaara. _"Oh no,"_ he thought. "Yukie, stop playing…"

"Huh? What?" Yukie come out of the trance she was in. But it was too late.

Yukie looked around, Yashamaru looked like he was trying not to fall asleep and Gaara looked half asleep. He was also shaking and sand was rising up in an agitated manner around him.

"_**Sleep, sleep little Gaara," **_said the low voice in his head.

"_No. I can't. I mustn't…" _he was fighting it but his conciseness was fading…

"Gaara?" Yukie put a hand on his shoulder.

The last thing she heard was a low growl then she was slammed into the wall with a loud thud.

* * *

Kitsunegirl: OH NO! Gaara has just left the building… Shit.

Amber: This does not look good.

Kat: Hey I want to see the rest! Keep going!

Amber: (deadpan) If you stop here I will kill you.

Kitsunegirl: Kat keep your tails on, I'm just messing with you. Anyway where was I… oh yeah.

* * *

The next second Yukie found herself pinned to the wall. She looked up, bleary eyed, and saw that Gaara had begun to turn into Shukaku. Half his face and one arm had transformed, and he was already starting to grow a tail. His expression was that of a manic, and full of blood lust. "Gaa…ra." She managed to say before coughing up blood and passing out.

Shukaku looked at the girl he'd just slammed into the wall. _**"Humans are so weak…"**_ he thought. _**"Damn. It's hard to move. That brat Gaara still isn't completely under yet." **_Shukaku glanced at the man behind him then back to the girl. _**"Oh well. I can still have some fun. Hehehe."**_

Yashamaru was starting to panic. Gaara had started to transform, Yukie was passed out and pinned to the wall, and he was the only one in the building at the moment, save Yukie, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro. _"What do I do?" _he thought helplessly.

He'd made up his mind. _"I have to wake Gaara up before he kills someone."_ Yashamaru charged at Gaara's possessed form, only to be swatted away by his tail.

Shukaku pulled away from the girl, but left part of his hand to keep her against the wall, as he turned to face the puny man who dared to challenge him. _**"Pathetic human. How could he ever hope to defeat me? I am the one-tailed Shukaku! No human can ever beat me."**_ The Tanuki thought smugly.

Yashamaru pushed himself back onto his feet and faced Shukaku. "You will not harm her!" he yelled at the demon.

"**Oh really?"** Gaara said in a voice that was not his own, **"Come at me then!"** Yashamaru shuttered.

"_That was not Gaara talking just now," _he thought, _"That was Shukaku…"_

"Damn it." The man cursed. Shukaku laughed, this was getting fun. The little man in front of him charged again but Shukaku was waiting for him.

"_**Wake up Yukie!"**_ Yelled a voice.

"_What? Where am I?" _Yukie was having a hard time putting together coherent thought, but she opened her eyes and found herself in a forest clearing. _"What… happened?"_ She then saw a man in her mind's eye. He was tall with red hair, red eyes, and whisker marks on his cheeks. To make him even stranger, he also had ears like a fox and a tail. (A/N: If you're the first one to figure out who this man is and what his relationship with Yukie is I'll let you write a chapter or put you in one of my fanfic's as a character.)

"Yukie, listen to me you have to wake up Gaara. Shukaku is starting to take control, and if you don't stop him… People will die."

"_But how? How do you stop an all powerful demon?" _Yukie asked the strange man.

"By reaching Gaara."

"_How?"_

"No matter how different he looks on the outside he's still Gaara, and he's still your friend. And true friends can reach each other no matter what the distance between them is. You just have to find a way how."

"Who are you?" The man's tail tip twitched a little.

"You'll find out soon enough." Then he was gone.

"Wait, come back!"

The forest faded into blackness, and Yukie's eyes snapped open and came into focus. But what greeted her when she did almost made her gag. Yashamaru was semi-conscious in the corner and bleeding from a gash in his forehead. Gaara was standing in front of him laughing in a psychotic manner. "No, that isn't Gaara. But I know he's in there," Yukie told herself. "Gaara stop!" she yelled.

Shukaku turned at the sound of the voice behind him. "Heh, that girl must've woken up."

"Yukie…" Yashamaru whispered.

"Do you need something, little girl?" She flinched at the sound of his voice; he gave a loud drunken laugh.

"Gaara?"

"No…"

"So you're Shukaku?"

"Heh pretty smart, aren't you?" the sand demon asked, "Yes, I'm Shukaku."

"Give Gaara back," she said acidly. He just laughed again.

"Back? What for?" he scoffed, "I plan to enjoy myself. It's been a while since I've been on a rampage."

"I said… GIVE HIM BACK!" Yukie yelled in fury.

"Grrr. Brat! Learn your place; or I'll crush you like a bug!" The sand constricted around Yukie and caused her to cry out in pain. Her head slumped down again. Shukaku gleefully laughed at her pain.

"Gaara… I know you're in there…" New determination flooded through Yukie like an electric current. She had to get to Gaara… somehow. Yukie opened her eyes a little but didn't look up. Shukaku was standing two feet away from her, "Probably going to finish me off," she thought, "That man said I needed to wake Gaara up. Maybe…"

Shukaku slowly advanced on the girl, "First I'll kill her, the idiot in the corner, and then I'll see who else can amuse me in this dump."

Just then Yukie's head sapped up, eyes full of hatred and defiance. Shukaku flinched a bit, and took a step back. "What was that? Her eyes…" Shukaku's eyes narrowed. "For a moment her eyes looked like His…"

Yukie stared into those eyes, hoping that her plan would work. "Gaara," she said, "If you can hear me I want you to know that in the month that I've been here, I don't think I could have found a better friend than you."

"Yukie…" was the only reply before Gaara griped his head in agony.

"You brat!" Shukaku screamed, "How dare you! I'm going to-"

"Get out of my head!"

Yukie watched as Gaara fought with the Tanuki for control, as he thrashed around screaming angrily. "Gaara…" The sand started to loosen around her and spill out on the floor as Gaara started to go back to normal.

Gaara opened his eyes and looked around. The room was in shambles from him thrashing around so much and Yashamaru had passed out. "Yashamaru!" he exclaimed.

"Gaara," said a quiet voice from behind. Gaara turned around to see Yukie slumped against the wall on the floor.

"Yukie?"

"Yes?"

"I'm… I'm…" Gaara looked back at Yashamaru and then at Yukie, "I'm sorry." Then he ran out of the room before Yukie had the chance to reply.

Yukie stared after him and sighed before getting to her feet again. She walked over to Yashamaru and proceeded to carry him back to his own room, where she bandaged his head. Glad to see that that was the only thing wrong she turned to the door. "Now," she said to herself, "I need to talk to Gaara."

* * *

Kitsunegirl: Wow that was long.

Amber: You couldn't make it longer?

Kitsunegirl: … *Types super fast*

Amber: *Is now in a Sasuke outfit* NOOOOO! IT'S SOOOOOO GAY!

Kat: *Is laughing uncontrollably*

Kitsunegirl: Anyway, as you saw before, if you're the first one to figure out who the strange man is and what his connection with Yukie is you get to either: 1. Write a chapter or 2. I'll put you as a character in one of my fanfic's.

Amber: *Grabbing scissors* Please read and review. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!


	9. Goodbye for now

A/N: Hey peoples! This is the last chapter for Fox in a Desert, but don't worry there will be a sequel later on. Oh and if you get the chance check out the other story I'm working on. It's a crossover with Naruto and Happy Tree Friends (If you don't know what that is look it up on YouTube). It's pretty funny. So enjoy!

* * *

Fox in a Desert

Chapter 9 Good-bye for now

Gaara was sitting on the roof. He didn't know what to do… He'd attacked Yashamaru and Yukie, who'd he come to know as a friend. _"She probably thinks I'm a monster now…"_

He was disrupted from his thoughts when he noticed that someone was behind him. He turned, and saw Yukie standing a few feet away with a sad look on her face. "Yukie…"

"Gaara, you didn't kill me. And you didn't kill Yashamaru. We're ok."

"But… I still hurt you. What if I-" he stopped. Yukie had rapped her arms around him in a hug. But why? She was… crying? For who?

Yeah Yukie was crying, but she didn't care. "I really like you Gaara; and I'll always be there for you." Gaara didn't know what to say. His mind was blank. Yukie stood back and looked Gaara in the eye. She could tell he was confused. Then she looked at the moon. Suddenly a song she had heard when she was little came to mind. She only remembered the first verse or so but that was enough.

"No more talk of darkness

_Forget these wide-eyed fears_

_I'm here nothing can harm you_

_My words will warm and calm you."_

Gaara's eyes widened as Yukie started to sing, and his face started to turn red. _"What is this feeling?"_ he thought.

"Let me be your freedom

_Let daylight dry your tears_

_I'm here with beside_

_To guard you and to guide you."_

Yukie stopped singing since that was the only part of the song she really knew. "It's really a duet, but that's all I know," she explained. "It just seemed appropriate." Gaara didn't say anything. Yukie stared at him a while then said, "You know you're stronger than Shukaku." He still didn't say anything.

Yukie sighed and stood up to go back inside. Before she could walk away Gaara said, "Don't go." Yukie didn't move for a few seconds but then sat down next to Gaara. "Do you really think that?"

"Of course I do. If you weren't I wouldn't be here."

"_True." _Gaara thought, _"Blunt, but true."_ They where both silent for a long wile when Yukie suddenly griped her head in pain. "Yukie!"

"I'm fine. I'm fine, Gaara." She said through gritted teeth.

After a few moments Yukie calmed down and said, "I- I can remember…"

"What?"

"I can remember everything now!"

"Yukie that's great!" Gaara was sincerely happy for her, but that meant that father would send her back to her own village.

"I lived in the Leaf Village."

"Why were you in the desert?"

"My mother and I had celebrated my birthday… She took me on a border patrol mission… Then a band of rouge ninja attacked us." As she was talking Yukie could see it all in her mind's eye, "One of them slashed open my back before my mom had killed him, then another grabbed me and ran off before she could stop him. The next thing I knew, he was dead and I was alone in the middle of the desert."

Gaara was quiet for a while. _"So that was why she was covered in blood. Rouge ninja,"_ he thought. "We should tell Yashamaru."

"I know," Yukie said. "But let's wait for him to wake up."

"Yeah, your right."

*****The next day*****

Yura was informing the Kazekage what he'd heard from Yashamaru that morning. "So she's from the Leaf Village…"

"Yes, Kazekage-sama."

"How is it she survived an attack from rouge ninja, and all those wounds she received?" he pondered. "What did the autopsy report on the ninja's body say?"

"He had extensive blood loss, one arm was ripped off, the other was shredded, his throat was ripped out, and most off his body was covered in bite marks."

The Kazekage was appalled by the information, but years of training stopped him from showing it. "Did she say anything about her parents?"

"Yes. She has no father that she knows of, but her mother is Terra Kitsune."

"Very well. Send a messenger hawk to the Hokage. Tell him that we have found Yukie Kitsune, and grant permission for him to send someone to fetch her."

"Yes my Lord."

*****In Konoha later that day*****

"Lord Hokage! A message from the Hidden Sand has just arrived." Sarutobi looked up from the paperwork he was doing.

"What dose it say?"

"I don't know sir, the Decipher Core didn't tell me. They said that only the Hokage should read it."

"Very well…" Sarutobi took the scroll and opened it, hoping it wasn't anything bad. _"Let's see…"_

After Sarutobi finished reading the scroll he looked at the ninja in front of him. "Go get Terra Kitsune and bring her here immediately."

"Yes, sir!"

*****10 minutes later*****

"Yes Lord Hokage, what is it?" _"I hope I haven't done anything wrong."_

"Ahh Terra. I've received a message from Lord Kazekage and it pertains to you."

"Me? About what?" Terra asked.

"Your daughter."

"Yukie? She's… alive?

"Alive and well, I'm going to send Kakashi after her."

Terra stood there a moment, trying to sort through her revelation that her daughter was alive. "Lord Hokage?"

"Yes?"

"I would like to make a request…"

"About what?"

"Well you know of my daughter's connection with Naruto… I have nothing against him, I just feel it might be safer for Yukie if she grew up away from him."

"I see what you mean. Very well, she may stay in a village that's not far from here. But only until she's turned 10; after that she must return to the village."

"Thank you, Lord Hokage."

*****Suna three days later*****

Yukie was by herself on the roof, watching the stars fade in the early morning light. She'd come up here to think, and clear her head. She was sad because this was most likely her last day in Suna.

~Flash Back~

"_How long till Kakashi gets here?" Yukie asked Yashamaru._

"_About three days."_

"_Oh," Yukie hung her head._

"_Hey it's okay," Yashamaru said, trying to reassure her, "You'll get to see Gaara again."_

"_I know. But I don't know how long it will be before I do."_

"_I see…" Yashamaru said, knowingly, "But don't be so worried about it, I know you'll be able to see him before you know it."_

~End Flash Back~

"What am I gonna do?" Yukie asked nobody in particular. "I'm glad I can go home, but I don't want to leave." She looked at the ocarina in her hand. _"Maybe a song will cheer me up…"_

She was about to start paying when she felt a familiar presence behind her. "Fancy meeting you here, Gaara"

"I could say the same thing, Yukie." He responded.

"I'm leaving today."

"I know," he said sadly.

"Why so glum?"

"When you're gone all I'll have is Yashamaru."

"Oh." Yukie stood and walked over to Gaara, "It's ok, and we'll see each other again." Gaara didn't say anything. Yukie looked at him for a moment then started playing. Gaara listened to the familiar tune, and started to murmur, "No more talk of darkness… forget these wide-eyed fears… I'm here nothing can harm you… my words will warm and calm you." Yukie smiled warmly and finished playing. "See, it's ok. You don't have to be alone. I'll be your friend no matter what happens."

"Thanks Yukie."

"No problem."

*****Later that day*****

Kakashi arrived in the Sand Village a little before noon. _"Man its hot here…"_ He thought. Then he heard something that sounded like a flute coming from the direction of the Kazekage building. "Yep, that's Yukie."

Yukie was, of course, back on the roof –it was surprisingly cool that day- and was playing songs for Gaara. As she finished one she sensed someone coming closer. And then it was behind her. She smirked mischievously, "Hello Kakashi," she said turning to face the masked ninja.

"So you remember me."

"Of course, but how strange that you aren't a day late."

Kakashi laughed. "I can be on time when I want to be."

Gaara wasn't really following the conversation but he _had_ heard about the elite ninja Kakashi, also known as Kakashi of the Sharingan eye. _"Why dose he wear that mask?"_ he wondered.

"Anyway," Kakashi said, "All joking aside, need to get going."

"Yes sir…" Yukie gloomily replied. Kakashi chuckled softly, and turned to Gaara, "Just tell Yashamaru that I came by."

"Ok."

Kakashi turned away and jumped down to the ground. _"If I'm right that was the Kazekage's youngest child. How interesting,"_ he thought as he landed. "Come on Yukie!"

Yukie turned to Gaara. "I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah…" Yukie waved good-bye and jumped down after Kakashi. Gaara stood there for a long while, and when he finally turned to go back inside he thought he heard the faint sound of an ocarina on the wind.

* * *

Kitsunegirl: And that's the last chapter!

Kat: What?

Amber: But what happens next?

Kitsunegirl: You'll have to wait for the sequel to find that out.

Kat: Do we get to be in it?

Kitsunegirl: Of course! What kind of friend would I be if I didn't? But anyway, please read and review!


	10. Auther's Note

For those who want to know the sequel for Fox in a Desert is up! Look for Fox in a Forest. It takes place about 5 years after Fox in a Desert and hopefully you will enjoy!


End file.
